


Salinidad (Y Otras Medidas del Agua Salobre)

by goldxnwings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergent - Burnt Bookshop, Cooking, Crowley POV, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Living Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Quiet, Romance, Spanish Translation, Traducción, Translation, Water, or unsalted angst, soft, unsweetened fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnwings/pseuds/goldxnwings
Summary: Es algo extraño, seguir viviendo tras el Fin del Mundo. Crowley se aficiona a observar el mar.





	Salinidad (Y Otras Medidas del Agua Salobre)

**Author's Note:**

_"Cuando te estás enamorando siempre es ya demasiado tarde: dēute, como dice el poeta."_

_Anne Carson, _Eros the Bittersweet__

Háblame sobre el fin del mundo.

Háblame sobre después. ¿Quién cuenta las historias? Podemos hablar durante horas sobre Aquiles, sabemos todas las cosas que necesitan saberse sobre Electra. Estamos fascinados por el dolor, investigándolo con una pequeña sonda.

Esto es South Downs, y a Crowley le gusta frecuentar los muelles. No hay mucho que hacer aquí, ¿verdad? Ha esnifado cada rincón de los bares y las tiendas de música. Ha estado en cada esquina del lugar, de este pueblo aburrido, asustando a sus rosas para que fueran sumisas. Así que ha ido a los muelles con su cuerpo como un látigo. (Primero es una serpiente, siempre una serpiente. Las serpientes solo se quedan rectas cuando están muertas, por lo que su cuerpo se mueve de manera serpenteante. Como un apóstrofe o una coma, de movimientos largos y lentos a enrollarse en sí mismo repentinamente.) Ahora está acurrucado, su cabeza erguida sobre el agua, buscando arañas acuáticas y algas, el chapoteo de los peces. Su enorme pelo rojo (del color de una estrella moribunda) volando en la brisa marina. Sus zapatos de cuero con la súplica, no, la _orden _de no mojarse, de no filtrar la sal. Debes ser cuidadoso en las zonas rocosas, no ir descalzo. Los bordes de tu piel, tu desnudez en las rocas, lista para ser abierta. Déjate puestas las sandalias, los zapatos de cuero. No te expongas.

Siempre le ha gustado el agua. Dios lo hizo realmente bien entonces, cuando inventó el agua. Crowley una vez fue serpiente, aunque hoy en día prefiere dos brazos y dos piernas. Una serpiente sobre su tripa, enrollada en las cañas del río. Sí, por el agua, el musgo, y el estiércol.

¿Cómo funciona? ¿La caída? ¿Los tropiezos? ¿Desplomarse lentamente hacia abajo? Empieza con las líneas de la cara. Están ahí, rodeando los ojos de Aziraphale, ahí en su barbilla y también su mandíbula. Los rizos de algodón de su pelo, los aires de diente de león que tiene. Esa medio sonrisa insegura, el brillo en los ojos. Crowley y su hambre. Pero, ¿puedes culpar a un hombre hambriento por acercarse a la mesa? _No lo volveré a hacer esta vez, no lo haré. _(Observa enfadado a su propio pelo para que se suavice, escéptico sobre su extraña mandíbula y su nariz fina.)

Pero aun así, no importa. Nunca importa. Lo que le decimos al espejo nunca es importante. Nunca pasan más de veinte minutos antes de que Crowley se encuentre a sí mismo actuando para Aziraphale de nuevo, intentando, tratando de sacarle esa sonrisa pícara (no es algo que encaje con un ángel, se regocija Crowley). _Soy ridículo cuando estoy contigo_. Es imposible, se arrancaría los ojos si pudiera ayudar en algo. No piensa sobre ello, este enfermizo deseo. (Siempre piensa sobre ello.) Ha insultado al río de su conciencia, enviando el deseo contaminado, la continua corriente de _deseo_ (y peor) hacia algún lugar profundo. La capa freática. Imposible de ver. Clausurado. _¿Qué harías si te lo dijera?_ (Es imposible saberlo.)

El sol se está poniendo. Debería volver.

Prometió cocinar esta noche.

* * *

El baile más extraño es el de dos trenes moviéndose en paralelo, intentando mirar por sus ventanas. Dos cuerpos de agua, intentando adivinar sus profundidades. ¿Cómo preguntas? ¿Cómo dices ‘_estoy a ciento setenta y cuatro metros de profundidad. Mi salinidad es treinta y cinco partes por mil. ¿Y tú?’ _?

Te diré cómo lo hacemos. El escandallo, esta cuerda de vinilo blanco con un lastre de plomo en un extremo. Lanzamos la cuerda al agua, medimos a qué profundidad llega. Así es cómo llegamos a conocer lugares en los que nunca hemos estado. No, no lo he sentido, pero he lanzado mi escandallo al agua y he sentido el fondo del océano con un trocito de plomo. Hay otros modos de hacerlo hoy en día, con dispositivos que envían ecos hacia las profundidades. Se lanzan y se recogen. Pero son imperfectos. Algunas cosas no cambian, no siempre. Aún medimos lo desconocido del mismo modo que lo hacían los griegos, del modo que lo hacían los romanos. Tú y yo, este barco pequeñito, la longitud de esta cuerda.

¿Quién cuenta las historias? El mar bien viajado, las profundidades bien medidas. Nos olvidamos de estos lugares silenciosos, las bahías y líneas de costa, piscinas de aguas tranquilas. Edipo lo gana todo, ¿sabes? La historia, y la corona también. Nadie habla sobre la cabaña pequeñita, sobre Baucis y sus tartas, Filemón y sus redes de pesca. Nadie recuerda la que trata sobre el mar tranquilo.

Así que, por una vez, miremos. 

* * *

Está de pie en la cocina, refunfuñándole a un cazo. Déjame explicar por qué.

Habían, por supuesto, estado bebiendo. No fue _del todo_ culpa de Crowley (no esta vez). Aziraphale fue quien sugirió abrir la vitrina del Águila Dorada Cabernet Sauvignon de 2007. (_“Ángel, ángel, ya sabes cómo me pongo con las californias. Elige otra cosa.”_ Pero Aziraphale había insistido) Si, tras terminar algunas botellas, Crowley había sugerido pasar a su colección exquisita de vinos Sauternes, no se le puede culpar _del todo_.

Sí, estaban muy muy muy borrachos cuando Crowley se sacó una de sus preguntas del bolsillo, una de esas pequeñitas nunca dicha en voz alta a causa del miedo de poder ser malinterpretadas de la manera exacta en la que debería serlo. Por miedo de que fuera muy obvia, de que le traicionara. “Definitivamente te debo un milagro demoníaco de los míos por este vino, ¿sabes?”

“Oh,” dijo Aziraphale, jugando con su manga. “Nunca. No lo compartiría con otra persona.”

“No, elige algo. Cualquier cosa que quieras.” Crowley está pensando en picar estrellas y esconderlas en el bolsillo de su camisa, está pensando en volver a llevar a Aziraphale al café cerca del Left Bank. Está pensando en robar la Piedad del Vaticano (quizá esa no – ya había robado la Mona Lisa una vez, solo para devolverla al ver el ceño fruncido de Aziraphale).

Aziraphale en ese momento había mostrado esa sonrisa suya. Sonreía un poco, la intentaba esconder, y volvía a sonreír. Le echó un vistazo a Crowley. “Quiero verte cocinar.”

“Es momento de dejar de beber, ángel.”

“Lo digo en serio.”

“Estás loco. Podríamos ir a ese sitio de sushi, el que está en Osaka con el pescado fresco y -”

“Crowley.”

Crowley miró fijamente a su vaso, preguntándole si el vino había adquirido propiedades alucinógenas tras haber estado guardado tanto tiempo en la librería extrañamente húmeda de Aziraphale. “¿Qué quieres que cocine?”

Esa sonrisa tan ridícula, absurda, y _maravillosa_. Como una flor al sol. Amanecer. “Lo que sea,” dijo pausando, “te reto, querido, si me dejas.”

“Escucha, cuando estés podrido por intoxicación alimentaria, no me culpes”

* * *

La cabaña está en South Downs.

Aziraphale necesitaba un lugar en el que quedarse. La librería de Londres está quemada. Los restos carbonizados no se reconocen mejor que cualquiera de las viejas brujas en sus estacas, no son más obvios que los muertos en sus piras. Crowley le había ofrecido su apartamento, claro, aunque Aziraphale se había reído de la forma serpenteante de sus labios e informado de una manera bastante directa de que su apartamento era, ciertamente, _tedioso_. (Era ridículo. No hay nada _tedioso_ en tener gusto. ¿Qué sabe un ángel chapado a la antigua sin conocimiento alguno sobre Lou Reed lo que significa el concepto de _gusto_?)

Y aquí están ahora, en esta cabaña situada en las colinas de tiza, este desastre de cielo azul y verde y nada, nada en absoluto sobre el gruñir de los trenes, el olor a pis y vinagre de un bar, los desperdicios siendo arrastrados por el viento de los cubos de basura llenos. Hay mucho sol, mucha claridad, sin edificios altos que la tapen. Crowley y su chaqueta demasiado oscura, su forma extrañamente larguirucha, una llaga en toda esa luz.

Y luego está Aziraphale, tan blanco como las colinas de tiza, esta criatura insistente. Es un punto blanco al girar la esquina, la sorpresa de una sonrisa. Esa boca firme y suave, y esos hombros bien colocados. Crowley frunció el ceño, un picor entre sus omóplatos. No puede llegar, no del todo, y frota su espalda contra la pared. Aziraphale había estado tan feliz, tan entusiasmado por establecerse en esta zona. Obviamente esto no es _para siempre_ (no puedes prometer para siempre cuando es, en efecto, una probabilidad bastante real). Solo mientras Aziraphale comienza a poner su nuevo negocio en marcha, su pequeña librería en el pueblo. Obviamente, Crowley dijo _sí, claro, te acompañaré por un tiempo_. Mantener las ventanas cerradas, las plantas intimidadas, el suelo barrido.

Sí, solo por ahora.

* * *

Y de algún modo, eso le ha llevado a aquí, en la cocina, de pie frente a la ventana, con las manos llenas de salmuera. Está haciendo rollitos de repollo, _Sarma_. Primero, empapas las hojas en salmuera. Coges un poco de repollo y pelas cada hoja. Te quedas las buenas, le das las malas a tu perro. Crowley y sus dedos rápidos, las guarda para hacer compost (Aziraphale insistió). Hay una olla con agua salada en el fuego, esperando a hervir. No necesitas cocinarlas por mucho tiempo, quizá unos tres minutos.

El repollo se está deshaciendo en sus manos. No le salen bien los rollitos, no como aquellos que había comido con Aziraphale hacía tiempo (una mesa en Sighișoara, una botella entre ambos, mirando hacia la ciudad amurallada medieval, las torres y las iglesias, la casa de nacimiento de Vlad Tepes, aquella larga puesta de sol en el río, el Târnava Mare). Está furioso. Podría arreglar esto fácilmente, con un poco de _imaginación_. (Pero Aziraphale le había pedido que cocinara. Como un humano. Como un mortal.) _Joder joder, puta mierda, joder, no puedo darle esta bazofia. Es horrible._

Pero Aziraphale se lo había pedido. Ahí estaba la gracia.

La cara de Crowley brilla rojo fuego. Hay una desconexión entre su boca y su mente. _Espera_, quiere decir, _lo he pensado mejor_. Es como la pleura que separa el corazón y los pulmones, la piel plateada que conecta tendones. Sí, por una parte, su boca, Crowley deja caer palabras casuales, jerga perezosa, chistes indolentes. Internamente, es otra historia. Mira desde lejos, haciendo muecas. ¿Qué se le ha olvidado? La dualidad del azul. El azul es calma, plácido como el cielo de verano. Salvaje como una tormenta oceánica. Metódico y ordenado como el hielo, pero también la parte más caliente de la llama la cual, profunda en el centro, es azul. Mira su barba ahí, en la mandíbula, rodeándole la boca. La nariz recta, los ojos pálidos. _Dios, eres jodidamente precioso_. (No puede pensar eso, es pecado en el Infierno. No debería pensar eso; lo sabe desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha luchado contra ese conocimiento desde siempre. _Mi destino eres tú_.) Se siente débil con la vista, toda la sangre subiéndole a la cabeza directamente empujada de su corazón, hacia fuera. Como una planta desplegándose en el sol. Nos olvidamos del salobre. Obsesionados con los extremos, los bordes distales de nuestra experiencia, el lago y el mar. Fresco y salado. Nos olvidamos del centro, del estar a media, del no lo sé. Es absurdo juzgar al centro, debe existir. Debe haber una mezcla, un espacio central. No caminamos la distancia entera del Tames, desde Battersea hasta Gravesend, gritándole al salobre del río que _se decida de una vez_. (No decimos _tienes que decidir. Uno u otro, ¿estás dentro o estás fuera?_)

_Te quiero a ti. A las mañanas también. Quiero mirarte haciendo tus ridículas tostadas con mantequilla y esa mermelada de fresa dulzona. Quiero mirarte en el agua, en la popa de un barco. Incluso el sol, si quieres el sol, tengámoslo también. (Te quiero de otras formas. Puedo mentir, pero ¿para qué me serviría? Te quiero tosco y crudo, quiero que tus dientes se enganchen en mi carne. Quiero que se enreden tus cuerdas vocales. No soy un santo, nunca nunca nunca lo fui, así que no puedes sorprenderte de este enfermizo deseo.)_

No está seguro de cuándo ocurrirá, de si ocurrirá. Es difícil saberlo, ¿no? Siempre es fácil interpretar a su propia manera la mano en su hombro, la manera en la que sonríe, la sonrisa de Aziraphale cuando Crowley comete de nuevo uno de sus _milagros_ demoníacos. Pero a mitad del día, a la cuarta hora de la ausencia de Aziraphale en su librería agobiante llena de polvo, Crowley se asegura de que ha debido malinterpretarlo. Sí, se ha equivocado. _Siempre se te ha dado de puta madre hacer las cosas mal, ¿verdad?_

La puerta se cierra detrás de Aziraphale. Da un golpe, pero es sin querer. Crowley hace una mueca. A Aziraphale siempre se le olvida cerrar la puerta con cuidado cuando le han mandado un buen envío. Demasiado lleno de alegría y necesidad, demasiado lleno de sol, una taza dejada en la lluvia para que se llene y sobrepase.

“Crowley, huele _de maravilla_.”

“Pues claro,” dice, sin darse la vuelta. “Ve a bendecir las termitas o algo, lo que sea que los ángeles hacéis.” (Después de que Aziraphale se fuera de la cocina, Crowley respira hondo, dejando que el olor se quede dentro de él, profundo en sus pulmones. Mantenerlo a salvo, con cuidado.)

* * *

“_Quiero verte cocinar_,” (Algo hecho por sus manos. Algo totalmente de Crowley. Nada sacado del éter. Nada encontrado y dado, no. Algo hecho por sus manos.)

Crowley se mira las manos. Las levanta, abriendo los dedos frente al gotelé del techo. Sus manos siempre han sido las mismas, día tras día. Están limpias pero manchadas. Sus dedos largos y lentos, esa parte en sus nudillos, sus venas y tendones comenzando a aparecer un poco más. Sí, más, él no conoce la edad de su cuerpo pero la mantiene guardada aquí en algún lado, en unos cuarenta indeterminados. Tiene un padrastro en el dedo anular, tiene manchas de belladona en los lados, en las zonas duras.

Belladona, esa planta verde llena de clorofila, llena de veneno. Crowley es un jardinero y cultiva belladona en su habitación. Conoce los venenos del mismo modo que Aziraphale conoce el Sistema Decimal Dewey. Sí, los conoce de manera íntima, agachado frente a su encimera larga, arrancando las hojas, pelando los tallos. Rompiendo las semillas. Sabe que no debe chuparse los dedos después, que las hojas y los frutos son tóxicos para un hombre adulto, que quizá incluso Livia los usó alguna vez, vertidos en el vino de Augusto. Aunque tampoco es como si el veneno _importara_. Es una de esas pequeñas ventajas que trae el ser un demonio, todo eso de la _inmortalidad_. ¿Qué puede resultar una amenaza?; ¿qué puede realmente atacarle? Solo el agua bendita y demás cosas santas. (Aziraphale es un ángel, formado por elementos benditos. Crowley no sabe cómo sería el besarle, boca contra boca húmeda. Si el agua bendita puede quemarle, ¿qué puede esperar del agua dulce de la boca de un ángel?)

Piensa en cocinar.

Hay muchas recetas para los corazones. Cortarlos en cubos, cocerlos a fuego lento, cocinarlos con una olla a presión, sí. Un poco de sal, un poco de ácido. Perejil y tomillo también. Puedes ablandar la carne como lo harías con un pulpo. Quédate ahí, échate hacia atrás. Golpea a la bestia una y otra y otra y otra vez contra la mesa de acero inoxidable. Entonces se cocinará bien; estará bueno para comer.

Sí, estas son mejores cosas que hacer con un corazón que lo que él ha decidido hacer.

* * *

“Ha sido fantástico,” Aziraphale deja el tenedor sobre el plato del mismo modo que hace siempre que le ha gustado especialmente una comida. Los dientes hacia arriba, perfectamente mirando a las diez en punto sobre el plato blanco. Sus manos y un trozo de servilleta de lino doblada, limpiándose migas invisibles. “Me recuerda a aquel día en Rumanía. También tuvimos rollitos de repollo, ¿verdad?”

_Sí_. Crowley se encoge de hombros, moviendo esos ángulos tan afilados que llama hombros, haciendo que la tela negra se estire de hueso a hueso. “Puede ser. Lo recordaba de algún lado.”

“¿Cuándo fue? ¿Aquel día?”

“En algún momento del siglo XV.”

“Oh sí, Vlad y los turcos.” Aziraphale asiente sabiamente, con esa sonrisa suya suave y afilada. Sobre el borde de la mesa se ve la demacración de un vaso de vino. Separa naciones y estados. Ángel y demonio. (Salado y fresco; mar y cielo.) “¿Cuál era el tuyo?”

Crowley frunce el ceño, “Sabes- no me acuerdo.”

“Vlad y tú os llevabais bastante bien.”

“Ah, era un buen tío. Bastante aburrido, el siglo XV. No _tan_ malo como el XIV, pero escucha ángel, _qué_ horror.”

“Sabes,” Aziraphale le da vueltas al vaso. Vino como olas. Como olas que te ahogan. “Pensaba que vosotros dos estabais-”

“¿Qué? Te refieres a-“

Aziraphale está levemente sonrojado. Solo la punta de su nariz y las mejillas. Una pincelada en las orejas. Cuando te has aprendido algo de memoria, puedes reconocer cualquier cambio. Crowley se le queda mirando. “Es que, erais _horriblemente _cercanos.”

“Que Satán me salve,” masculla Crowley, “En absoluto, nunca.”

“¿Quieres decir _nunca_ nunca?” Aziraphale para por un segundo, “Oh querido, déjalo. No debería haber preguntado, claro.”

“Nunca. Nunca.”

“Oh.”

Crowley termina su vaso de vino. Pasarán milenios hasta que pueda volver a mirar a una hoja de repollo. Quizá hasta le meta miedo para que evolucione y pueda librarse de ella.

* * *

La cabaña está en el agua. Los muelles están ahí, en el estuario, donde el agua del río se extiende hacia el mar. Esta mezcla extraña de agua salada y dulce, este desastre de salubridad. No se sabe qué te encontrarás aquí. Esta mezcla de dos mundos, dos cosas que no deberían estar juntas. Le fascina, estos bordes y zonas transitorias. Sus ojos color lluvia ácida no son naturales, puede ver el fondo si es lo que quiere. Así que mira, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Mira las algas y los pastos marinos, perca y besugo. Mide la salinidad con su respiración, con sus pupilas.

Él es un montón de sal. La esposa de Lot miró hacia atrás con dudas. Crowley había dejado una vez que las dudas se tropezaran de su boca, que se cayeran haciendo preguntas. Aún tiene dudas, aún no está seguro, aún tiene esa _enfermiza necesidad de saber_. Piensa en el sonido. En dejar caer una cuerda en el agua. Puede hacer esto con cualquier humano, leer cualquier mente.

Pero no este río. El Río Aziraphale, con agua dulce y corrientes suaves.

“Pensaba que te encontraría aquí,” dice el río, de pie junto a él. Crowley es un poco más alto, y está mirando a una pelusa de pelo blanco como el algodón. Restos de diente de león.

“Oh, estaba dándole a los peces un par de cosas en las que pensar, ya sabes." 

“Crowley,” dice Aziraphale, frunciendo el ceño levemente, aún recuperando la respiración del paseo. “Cierra la boca.”

Crowley pestañea. “¿Qué?” 

Sabes, esto es lo que ocurre con los ríos. El mar nunca fluirá hacia dentro, el río siempre fluye hacia delante. El agua dulce es la que llega primero, atravesando la bahía, diciendo _hola hola, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?_ Aziraphale y su ola, sus desbordamientos por hielo derretido, tirando de la bufanda gris de Crowley y ahí, boca sobre boca, labios encajando juntos como cuando colocas, al fin, un libro en la estantería a la que pertenece. Este agarre de dedos desesperados, este choque de silencio y nada y ni una palabra. No hay palabras. Sus ojos duelen, su boca duele, _sí sí sí sí te amo_.

(Es posible que haya rezado accidentalmente.)

(De hecho, no se quemó.) 

“¿Esto está bien?” Dice Aziraphale contra su boca, colocando él mismo las palabras.

“Sí.” _Sí, siempre sí, por favor, por favor, por favor_. ¿Quién puede pensar cuando tienes un pecho contra el tuyo? Un eco desde el otro lado del valle, corazón contra corazón, pulso contra pulso, esta mezcla de nosotros juntos. Tú y yo, yo y tú. Por favor.

“¿Me dirás si no está bien, verdad?” (Duda reflejada.) 

“Lo haré.” _Siempre, siempre estará bien_.

Al principio no había nada. Sabemos esto al medir la luz. Había un estado de calma, este gigante de gas, más denso de lo que puede llegar a entenderse. Un día sin ayer. Sí, entonces el gran big bang, la explosión hacia fuera, la creación de la materia. Sí, el Universo había sido creado, y entonces existía en la nada, el espacio negro. Pasarían millones de años antes de que las primeras partículas de luz se formaran. Sí, hubo un tiempo antes de la luz. Sí, _que se haga la luz_.

Cuando miramos a los lagos y al mar, nos olvidamos de las zonas rocosas. Miremos al agua salobre. El Mar y el Río, esta mezcla salobre de ambos juntos. Dedos y bocas y frentes tocándose. Este revoloteo de boca a párpado, lengua a clavícula. No todos los bordes están afilados, a veces las líneas son anchas, a veces hay espacios entre los que podemos construir una pequeña casa, una pequeña cocina, donde tú y yo podemos vivir en un espacio tranquilo y libre. Solo los dos juntos.

Está el fin del mundo.

Pero, ¿sabes?, también hay un _después_.


End file.
